


Sweet as Strawberry Wine

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Intoxicated Lesbians writing about Intoxicated Lesbians The Series, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut, drunkenness tw, everyone and everything about this fic is drunk basically, it's just a fun little snippet i found in my Tipsy Drafts that i thought i'd post, mostly just pre-established supercorp fluff, potential for - Freeform, we're like well past that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: fellas, is it gay to take your queer-coded ~bff~ out dancing because she's feeling overwhelmed, then take care of her when she hurts her ankle and subsequently hook up? kara danvers is asking for a friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Sweet as Strawberry Wine

Some nights, what Lena needed to wind down was a good book and a steaming cup of tea. Judging by the reverberating music flowing through her, synced to her heartbeat, and the utter lack of space to move anywhere but up or down in sync with everyone else who’d chosen to drink the night away with reckless abandon, this wasn’t one of those nights. Her heels were impossible to stand in but that was fine as she was supported from all sides by a wall of sweaty bodies anyway, among which she caught Kara’s smile flashing again and again, her blonde curls flying through the air, her eyes shut in blissful abandon. Some nights you need to go someplace everyone’s an anonymous sweaty body and no one knows your name, and no one expects you to save the world in a day. Oh, this was one of those nights.

Lena wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point Kara’s hand had found its way to her waist. She didn’t mind, oh, she really didn’t mind, you see, she was at that perfect balance of touch-starved and just drunk enough for her touch aversion to leave the room. The sensation met some primal human need to be touched, to feel felt. To be acknowledged as a creature that exists, to not be alone. To not be alone.

Neither Kara nor Lena were good dancers. That didn’t matter, barely anyone in the room was. Most were too drunk to tell. All were having far too good of a time to care. Kara was dancing up on Lena, the gesture did not go unnoticed, the gesture did not go unreciprocated. They were getting particularly close when a guy who truly had had one too many made his way past Lena with all the grace of a cat in a jewellery store, a particularly inconsiderate, drunk cat. She tripped and took a mighty fall. The pain sobered her up and the shock as she winced in pain sobered up Kara in turn.

“Lena! Are you hurt?” she yelled over the music, leaning down. The wall of bodies surrounding them separated barely enough to make room for the conversation to take place

“My ankle,” Lena complained.

“Here, let me help you up,” Kara said, offering her shoulder to lean on. Lena tried, she hooked an arm around Kara and tried to stand up but the pain that shot through her leg made her collapse back onto the floor.

“I can’t. I’m going to have to stay here until morning, the janitor will sweep me out,” she said with a resigned expression.

Kara chuckled, “Okay, big guy. Let’s get out of here,” she said, nonchalantly picking Lena up in a bridal carry and heading for the exit which was difficult to spot through the roaring, pulsating crowd and even more difficult to get to through the wall of bodies. Already half-way through, she changed her mind and headed for the bar. Lena quirked up in her arms.

“Shots?” she asked semi-jokingly, semi-hopefully.

“I think you’ve had enough. I’m going to ask them for ice,” Kara explained. Lena pouted.

Once Kara had managed to obtain an impromptu icepack, she headed out, pushing the door open with her foot and setting Lena down on the stairs with all the gentleness of an incredibly gentle and considerate elephant in a jewellery store. The music was muffled but loud enough to give the ground beneath them a pulse like a heart nourished solely by alcohol, sweat and to-be regrets. They were alone on the steps, a few people were chatting and having a smoke a few feet away, far enough that Lena couldn’t make out what they were saying, anyway. Kara could, she couldn’t be bothered to, she had much more important matters to tend to.

“Let me have a look at your ankle,” she said as Lena was already outstretching her leg, “how bad does it hurt?”

“I’ll live,” Lena replied, “I think I’ve sprained it,” she lamented.

“Should we go to the ER?” Kara asked, watching Lena try and fail to find a comfortable position on the cold stairs.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lena protested, “I just need to rest,” seeing the doubt of concern in the furrow of Kara’s brow and the way she pressed her lips together, she added, “really, I’ll be fine. It’s just a sprain, if I’d broken it, it’d be completely numb right now,” she paused, looking up at the night sky where no stars could be seen due to light pollution, took a deep breath of vaguely nicotine-scented air and added, “especially considering how much I’ve had to drink tonight,” in the most serious tone of voice she could muster, looking directly at Kara, then chuckled, and widening her eyes for dramatic effect, said, “Kara Danvers, I am drunk. Not Luthor drunk,” she shook her head, “Drunk-drunk.”

As Lena threw her head back in laughter, Kara put the icepack on her ankle.

“Does that feel better?” she asked.

“Yeah, kind of. It was good of you to get the ice. Rice!”

“What rice?” Kara asked.

“RICE. Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation,” Lena recited, lifting her foot so it’d be higher than her heart.

“Well, is there anything I can do to help make you feel better?” Kara asked.

“Well, you can kiss it better,” Lena said in her sweetest voice and chuckled. She was joking, half-joking, anyway, but Kara ghosted her lips over the point of injury, careful not to put too much pressure on it, leaving a faint red lipstick stain anyway.

“Better?” she asked.

“Much better,” Lena nodded.

Kara stood up and walked over to where Lena had propped herself up on her elbows in a position that was observably uncomfortable. She sat down just beside her head and said, “Here, rest your head in my lap, it’ll be more comfortable.”

“You really don’t have to go through all this trouble, Kara, it’s just a sprained ankle,” Lena protested.

“Yeah, and you’re just my best friend and I’m just trying to make you comfortable, come on. The stairs are cold,” Kara replied.

Reluctantly, Lena settled down in Kara’s lap and though she hated to admit it, it was a much more comfortable position than her previous one.

The small crowd of smokers dispersed, half re-entered the club, the others walked off in an unknown direction, leaving Kara and Lena completely by themselves.

Lena allowed her eyes to slip shut as she mumbled, “I’m tired,” with a contrasting blissful smile gracing her lips, “I don’t think I’ve danced like that since,” she hesitated. How long had it been? Too long to remember, apparently.

“Me neither,” Kara replied, leaning back on the steps. It was a warm night but the ground was cold as ever, a gust of wind came and messed up her hair, stuck blonde strands to glossy red lipstick, doing nothing to dissolve the stench of old beer exuding from the street.

Lena opened her eyes and stared up at the starless night sky. “What’s it like up there?” she asked.

Kara let out a thoughtful breath before answering, “Quiet, mostly,” she paused, “it’s really still. Can’t beat the view.”

“The world is quiet here,” Lena mumbled, more to herself than Kara.

“I loved those books,” Kara murmured in response.

“Is it lonely up there?”

“Mm, a little,” Kara said, her fingers unconsciously threading into Lena’s hair, “but it’s an alright kind of loneliness. Everything is still there, right in front of you, and you can always go back. You know how being alone is okay until you have to be?.”

“Yeah,” Lena breathed, “I think there’s two kinds of loneliness, actually. There’s being alone and not wanting to be, isolation, you know? And then there’s grief.”  
  


“Being alone and–” Kara begun to say.

“Not being able to go back,” Lena finished.  
  
“Not having anyone to go back to,” Kara added, “it’s awful,” she chuckled, “they’re both awful. Have you ever felt like you were on the outside looking in and–”

“And wondered if everyone else was feeling the same and just better at pretending to fit in or if it was just you that never felt quite real?”

“Yeah! Like life was a play and everyone else had been rehearsing forever and you,” Kara trailed off.

“You didn’t even have your lines,” Lena picked up, “just doing improv like some kind of…”

“Alien,” Kara finished. They fell silent for a while after that, taking turns looking for stars in the night sky and each other’s eyes.

“You know what I love about you?” Lena asked and didn’t wait for an answer, “I always feel understood when I’m with you. And I think you’re the first person who’s ever, I don’t know, made me feel like that. You were the first person willing to try and I really, it surprised me, you know?”  
  


“What?” Kara asked with the hint of a chuckle at the back of her voice.

“I never though you of all people would make me feel understood,” Lena admitted.

Kara took a moment to process. She smiled and twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger, her eyes void of stars but full of love.

“Yeah, same here, I guess,” she breathed a laugh at herself and shook her head, “I’m not that good with words. I guess you never see that coming, I mean, I never really saw… _us_ coming. I thought, at best, I could be your friend and then it changed. You made me feel seen and heard like no one else. You’ve been through so much and that makes me angry beyond comprehension but it also,” she searched for the right words, “made me feel less alone. No one understands me like you do and that was so unexpected but I really wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re my person.”

Lena smiled.

“Yeah. You’re mine, too,” she said and they sat in silence for another eternity, and the night sky still didn’t have any answers. After the longest time listening to Lena’s heartbeat steadily speeding up even as she tried to stabilise her breathing, Kara spoke up.

“How’s your ankle?” she asked just to break the silence.

“Better,” Lena replied.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Kara asked.

Lena stared up into Kara’s eyes, her heart doing overtime, and just as it was about to tap-dance out of her chest, she took one final deep breath and breathlessly said, “You can kiss it better.”

Surprise painted Kara’s face, the incredulous, slightly ridiculous kind as she muttered a meek, confused “Sure,” and leaned towards Lena’s ankle. The surprise multiplied as Lena pulled her face back towards her own, her palm flush against Kara’s cheek burning hot. Their noses bumped together first, Kara turned her head to the other side, her eyes barely having time to fall shut, barely daring to, afraid to miss something vital as their lips collided. Lena tasted faintly of whiskey. It would’ve been unpleasant if Kara had time to notice it, her head was spinning a hundred miles an hour, Lena’s wasn’t doing much better, it was dizzying.

It was sweet and short and when they separated, Kara’s face hovered over Lena’s, her hair falling past her neck, sprawled across the pavement by her thigh. It wasn’t a particularly comfortable position to be in, hunched over herself, somehow, she couldn’t be bothered to mind.

“What was that for?” Kara asked with an incredulous smile.

“Being my person.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Whatever you want to,” Lena hummed, “ _I_ think we should get out of here.”

“Oh,” Kara looked down and, seeing the look in Lena’s eyes: “ _oh._ ” She rolls the thought over in her head like a pearl in her palm. “Is that a good idea? Your ankle–”

“Feeling better already! I think we’ll figure it out,” Lena half-whispers with a mischievous tint to her tone. She smiles. Kara smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a snippet i found in my Tipsy Drafts that i thought i'd post, lmk if you think i should do a follow-up ig  
> i promise i'm working on something bigger with an actual beta reader and an actual trailer and an actual Plot, it'll be out sometime in august, i swear, but until then, enjoy whatever the fuck this is, probably garbage but whatever. comments appreciated, okay luv u beyoches!!


End file.
